eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3.5
'Something to Believe In 5 '''is the fifth chapter of Season 3 of ēlDLIVE. Summary Chuuta is slowly dying from the injuries Dolugh is suffering from, since the damages between the Monitalien and its host are linked. However, he still hears Dolugh's voice, who tells him he now understands why Chuuta still believes Misuzu is innocent despite all the evidence that points to the contrary. It's because behind Chuuta's trust lies a "wish": because he wants Misuzu to be innocent, he decided to believe that she is innocent. DolughDolugh decides to believe in Chuuta as well, because he wants to live on with him. After he said that however, a voice coming from him states that the "survival program" is starting up, and blue light begins to stream into him. The glyph on his head begins to glow. The voice then states that it is going to capture a new host and that it will mold a new form. According to Dr. Love, when a Monitalien's host is about to die, the Monitalien will focus their remaining power to trigger an explosive evolution, in order overcome their current crisis. When Ninotchka tries to attack him, her attack is repelled. The voice announces that a new form is determined, and Dolugh's body is revealed to be completely healed, with one notable difference: he has wings. Dolugh then begins to attack Ninotchka in order to weaken her and make her his new host. Chuuta wakes up, and seeing what's happening, grabs Dolugh, looks into his eyes and tells him to stop it. A sympathy connection between them occurs, and Chuuta's injuries are healed while Dolugh returns to normal. Dr. Love states that the chances of recreating a symbiosis with a Monitalien that's prepared to leave its host is very low. Dolugh tells Chuuta that because they both trusted each other, they were able to create a symbiosis again. If he wasn't able to create a sympathy, he would have died. Ninotchka attacks them again, but is surprised to discover that Chuuta dodged it very quickly. Chuuta notices that the wings that are on Dolugh are also on Chuuta, increasing his speed dramatically. Dr. Love refers to the Monitalien's evolved strength as an "update". As they are running away from Ninotchka's attacks, Dolugh notices that Ninotchka's attacks, the green funnels, look like vegetables. Chuuta thinks they look like spring onions, and together they created a new attack, ''Wagiri (Round slices), that slices at the funnels. Ninotchka is shocked, and using that distraction Chuuta gets behind herand successfully arrests her. The person controlling Ninotchka threatens to kill her by biting her tongue off, but Dr. Love shoots her with the SPH removal cannon, freeing her from their control. He reveals that he has already treated Veronica and Chips for their injuries during Chuuta's fight with the medical equipment hidden in his lab. He tells Chuuta that Ninotchka absorbed the remote control SPH from someone in the station, and that only some people are compatible with it, meaning that the culprit might have tried to control Chuuta too, but he wasn't compatible. Since it also requires direct focus, like direct eye contact, from both parties to work, and the culprit was probably in the station, Dr. Love asks Chuuta if he has any idea who it might be. Chuuta wonders about who he made eye contact with, before realizing who the culprit is: Inspector Beralgo's subordinate, who yelled at him to look into his eyes when he was interrogating him. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters